Caperucita
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: Y la misma le gustaba todas las noches jugar encima de ese lobo. El reloj que cargaba las manos caperucita blanca, ya anunciaba las doce, asimismo esa noche era luna llena. Ese lobo debía estar merodeando por los alrededores, de seguro quería comérsela por completo. Ella sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano el lobo se la comería sin compasión igual que a su hermana gemela.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y/o sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

* * *

**Caperucita I**

**Por: Miss Bunny-Bany y Breen Martínez.**

* * *

**フード**

_•_

_**Introducción…**_

"Corre, corre caperucita, corre, corre ya.

El reloj marcará la media noche, y **el lobo te comerá**.

Corre, corre caperucita, corre, corre ya.

A tu hermana ya se la comió _**completa**__._

Corre caperucita blanca, antes que el lobo desee _**comerte**__._

Vamos caperucita, si no eres rápida el lobo _**jugará**_ mucho contigo.

Uno, dos, tres… _"¿Quieres saber cómo me __**comí**__ a tu hermana?"_ pregunta el lobo con malicia.

"_Empecé con un recorrido __**travieso**__ ¿quieres saber por dónde empecé? Tendrás que adivinar mi querido y __**suculento alimento**__"_

"_Es mejor que cuides tu retaguardia, preciosa; a lo mejor alguien sin escrúpulos decide darte un buen __**susto**__"._

Empecemos contando un _**tétrico**_ cuento…

_•_

**フード**

**Notas de Autoras:**

**Bunny:** Sádico lobo a la vista… *risa*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte hecha por Breen Martínez.**

* * *

**Caperucita ****II**

**フード**

_•_

Era luna llena, y de nuevo aquel _**lobo**_ salió a _**perseguir**_a la caperucita blanca,

Como todas las noches, eso parecía o más bien era un patrón, un raro _**juego **_entre ambos.

El_** lobo**_ una vez se hubo _**comido **_a la caperucita roja, fue por la caperucita blanca,

Aquella qué siempre quería _**escapar**_ de sus garras pero que él sabía muy bien que eso era un esfuerzo inútil.

Se adentró en el bosque, la luna ocupaba su lugar en el firmamento.

La siguió, las inmensas ganas de _**comérsela **_lo invadían, quería tener a aquella caperucita _**sobre **_él y que _**disfrutará **_lo que más adelante pasaría…

_•_

**フード**

**Notas de la autora: **Lobito malo.

**Notas de Bunny:** *escupe la lechita* ¡¿qué?! Lobo malo, eso no se hace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte de Miss Bunny-Bany**

* * *

**Caperucita**** III**

**フード**

_•_

La pobre caperucita corría sin saber lo que le esperaba al final de ese oscuro bosque.

Ella era una joven obediente que siempre se iba por el camino más largo, a diferencia de su hermana que siempre buscaba lo más _**fácil**__._

Y la misma le gustaba todas las _**noches jugar encima **_de ese **lobo.**

El reloj que cargaba las manos caperucita blanca, ya anunciaba las doce, asimismo esa noche era luna llena.

Ese _**lobo **_debía estar merodeando por los alrededores, de seguro quería _**comérsela por completo**_.

Ella sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano el _**lobo **_se la_** comería sin compasión**_ igual que a su hermana gemela;

Sin embargo, se negaba a pesar del miedo a dar su brazo a torcer…

_•_

**フード**

**Notas de Bunny: **jojojojo *risa malévola*¿qué pasará?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte de Breen Martínez**

* * *

**Caperucita ****IV**

**フード**

_•_

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban.

El lobo iba para _**cazarla **_y finalmente _**comerla.**_

Pero ella no se dejaría, era suficiente con que el lobo se _**divirtiera **_con su hermana gemela.

Ella no iba a dejarse _**comer**_ por él.

Sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente bien como el lobo se _**comía **_a su hermana cada _**noche**__. _Ella los _**escuchaba**_.

Nunca se esperó que él se encaprichara con ella.

La caperucita blanca siguió corriendo, podía escuchar perfectamente como él iba por ella. Y el pánico la invadió.

Escuchó unos pasos tras sí y la voz del lobito la aterro.

Él la _**incitaba **_a_** jugar **_al_** corre que te alcanzo.**_

_•_

**フード**

**Notas Breen: **¿La alcanzará?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte de Miss Bunny-Bany**

* * *

**Caperucita V**

**フード**

_•_

"_¿Crees qué podrás escapar de mí, niña tonta?"_

Escucha caperucita aterrada, pero sin detener su paso. No dejaría que ese lobo se saliera con la suya, no le daría el _**placer**_ de _**jugar **_con ella.

"_Vamos, cariño. Déjame hacerte __**gozar**__ como lo hago con tu hermana, te aseguro que lo __**disfrutarás**__"._

La joven se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo al rasposo y frío suelo.

De pronto vio emerger de la oscuridad al_** lobo**_. Su pánico aumentó más al ver su sonrisa socarrona y esos fríos orbes almendrados.

"_Te dije que si no mirabas adelante caerías en mis garras"._

Y tronó sus garras, infundiendo aun más temor en la joven.

"_¿En qué parte quieres que __**comience**__?"_

El _**lobito **_se relamió la comisura de los labios, mostrando su inmensa _**gula**__…_

_•_

**フード**

**Bunny: **¡Uy! ¡La atrapó! ¿qué pasará?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no nos pertenece._

**Parte de Miss Bunny-Bany**

* * *

**Caperucita VI**

**フード**

_•_

—P-por favor no me hagas daño.

Dice débilmente la joven, ya no tenía alguna escapatoria, él por fin _**jugaría**_ con ella.

"_Así te quería ver suplicando piedad, lamentablemente eso no se podrá pequeña. Tengo otros planes para ti"._

Murmuró de forma _**lujuriosa **_a la pobre muchacha asustada.

El _**lobo**_ se acercó al rostro de ella y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente.

"_¿Cómo quieres __**jugar**__?"_

Preguntó mirando fijamente a la joven que se encontraba algo colorada.

—¡N-no!

Gritó, aunque sabía que su esfuerzo era inútil.

"_¿No has escuchado la leyenda de las caperucitas? Pues te la contaré"…_

_•_

**フード**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no nos pertenecen._

**Parte de Breen Martínez**

* * *

**Caperucita ****VII**

**フード**

_•_

"_La historia de las caperucitas…"_

La femenina quedo estática al escuchar eso y tragó en seco. No podía imaginarse lo que le diría.

"_La caperucita roja..." _empezó y al instante se lamió los colmillos.

El pánico y la duda la invadieron.

"_Alguien que se entrega a cualquier lobo..."_

"_Como sabrás pequeña, los humanos nos hicieron mucho daño a nosotros. Entonces, para no matarlos; todos los días de luna llena nos entregan a dos jóvenes para un…Sacrificio __**juguetón**__". _Una fugitiva sonrisa se asomó de los labios del narrador el cual se acercó juguetón a la oreja femenina, susurrándole a modo de incitarla a _**dejarse comer**_.

Pero ella ponía resistencia.

"_Y la caperucita blanca" _tragó duro, era su turno. El lobo se mantenía sonriente encima de ella.

"_Tú…" "Tú Kagome, la más pulcra e ingenua de las dos"._

Su nombre en los labios de él sonó mejor de lo que esperaba; sin embargo, no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

"_La caperucita que me comeré"._

_•_

**フード**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no nos pertenecen._

**Parte de Breen Martínez**

* * *

**Caperucita**

**VIII**

**フード**

_•_

No podía moverse, él la tenía acorralada contra su propio peso y el frío suelo.

Después de haber escuchado la historia, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarse comer lentamente cómo parte de un sacrificio por ser los humanos tan malos con los lobos? ¿O simplemente luchar hasta que alguien la ayudará? Pero, ¿quién la podía ayudar? ¿Su hermana? No… No creía que eso pasaría….

El depredador sonrió al sentir cómo su **_presa_** era invadida poco a poco por el miedo, entonces, rápidamente se acercó a ella y no sólo mordisqueo está vez el lóbulo de su oreja, si no que descendió hasta su cuello dónde estaba a punto de posicionar sus colmillos

—¡Espera! _—_Suplicó, tratando que eso fuera necesario para que se detuviera… Él se detuvo y la miró interrogante por unos minutos.

Un sonido proveniente del bosque alertó al lobo, y fue el momento que la caperucita blanca aprovecho para salir corriendo… Sin saber que había despertado la verdadera furia del depredador…

_•_

**フード**


End file.
